Expecting
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Cole loses control of Balthazar and attacks Phoebe.What will happen?. Chapter contains Angst!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!  
  
Summary: A Cole and Phoebe fic with all your favorite characters included.  
  
Ages-made up  
  
Prue-30 Piper-28 Phoebe-26 Cole-116(human 35) Leo-72(human 33)  
  
Part 1:Expecting  
  
Cole and Phoebe walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Prue was reading a newspaper, Leo was eating, and Piper was wiping down the counter.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" asked Piper worriedly.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe taking a seat. "I woke up like this"  
  
"Probably from last night's attack" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah like what was that all about?" asked Prue looking up.  
  
"Another demonic spy" said Leo.  
  
"He got away" chimed in Piper.  
  
"And he was spying on me" said Phoebe.  
  
"I have two witches already" said a man with blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Demean" said the dark priest. "You need one more"  
  
"I have a witch in mind" said Demean. "She's physically weak right now. I made sure of that. All I need to do is plant the seed"  
  
"You'll have to capture her by tomorrow midnight" said the dark priest.  
  
Demean flashed out.  
  
The girls minus Leo and Cole were in the attic.  
  
"Here he is" cried Piper. "Demean likes impregnate women with his seeds"  
  
"So that's what they call it these days" said Phoebe.  
  
Prue smiled. "That's not good"  
  
"He prefers witches and mortals" said Piper.  
  
"Well he's not getting us" said Prue.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Demean.  
  
Phoebe turned around and backed away from him. He shot an orb at Phoebe and she fell back with Prue. Piper gestured to blow him up, but failed. Demean smiled and orbed out.  
  
"Well we have an immune one" said Piper helping Phoebe and Prue up.  
  
"Everyone ok?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue. "No one was impregnated, right?"  
  
"Right" said Phoebe and Piper.  
  
They went downstairs where Leo and Cole were on the couch.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys" said Prue.  
  
Cole looked at them. "Oh sorry"  
  
"I was showing Cole something" said Leo.  
  
"Baseball" cried Piper. "We were almost impregnated up there and you were watching baseball"  
  
Leo kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you girls okay?" asked Cole hugging Phoebe.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm just really hungry" said Phoebe. "Tomorrow I have a job interview"  
  
"Again?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
"But I need the car" said Prue. "You know I have a date and a photo shoot"  
  
"I need the car to pick up some things" said Piper. "Cole will shimmer her there"  
  
"What am I a taxi service?" asked Cole.  
  
"Get used to it" muttered Leo.  
  
Piper glared at him. "That's it Mr, couch for you"  
  
She started up the stairs.  
  
"Piper" called Leo, chasing after her.  
  
Cole shook his head and laughed.  
  
"You are not out of the hole yet" said Phoebe.  
  
"Really?" asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe kissed him. Prue walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's got to bed" said Phoebe.  
  
"It's 5:00pm" said Cole.  
  
"That early" asked Phoebe yawning.  
  
"Tired, babe?" asked Cole.  
  
"Very" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole picked her up. "Then I'll be your chariot" They went upstairs.  
  
Phoebe was sitting in a lobby when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" said Phoebe.  
  
"Where are you?" cried Prue. "My shoot is in fifteen"  
  
"I wasn't even called yet" said Phoebe tiredly.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her head and cried out.  
  
"Phoebe" called Prue from the phone.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked outside away from the stairs.  
  
"I'm on my way" said Phoebe. She got in her car and drove away.  
  
Prue paced in P3 angrily. Piper was gathering her things.  
  
"I really can't let you have the car" said Piper.  
  
"This is the last time she's using my car" said Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry" cried Phoebe running the steps.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Piper.  
  
"I got lost" said Phoebe. "I need to sit down"  
  
She sat down.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe holding her head.  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "I'm going to get you home  
  
"I'll come" said Prue.  
  
"No, go to your shoot" said Piper.  
  
"I could cancel" said Prue. Phoebe slid off the chair and fainted.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Prue.  
  
"Oh my god" muttered Piper pointing to Phoebe's stomach.  
  
"Demean got her" said Prue.  
  
Prue, Piper, Cole and Leo were in Phoebe's room.  
  
"Damean need three witches" explained Leo. "To give birth to three demonic children. One of the witches has to be the oldest of her coven and have the power associated with the elements. The second witch has to be in the middle of her coven and the power associated with glamour. The last witch has to be the youngest of her coven and has to have a power associated with the mind"  
  
"Is this supposed to be the evil Charmed Ones?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sort of" said Leo.  
  
"Well they are not using our baby sister" said Prue looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole sitting by her.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
She screamed when she saw her belly.  
  
"It's ok" said Cole.  
  
"Being pregnant with a demon child is not ok" said Phoebe sobbing.  
  
"Don't be that way" said Damean flashing in.  
  
Prue tried to use her powers but they didn't work.  
  
"Uh oh" said Piper.  
  
Damean raised his hand at Phoebe and she disappeared.  
  
"No" cried Cole.  
  
Damean flashed out as an energy ball hit the wall. Cole felt a spark and had a premonition of Phoebe in the Underworld in labor. She was also with two other women. He snapped out of it.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue.  
  
"I had a premonition" said Cole.  
  
"What?" cried Piper.  
  
"It was from Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
"Phoebe can't send premonitions" said Prue.  
  
"Maybe now she can" said Leo.  
  
"She's having the baby" said Cole. "She could die"  
  
"We need to make a vanquishing potion with his blood" said Piper. "But it's too risky to get it"  
  
"We'll get it somehow" said Leo.  
  
"We don't have much time" said Cole impatiently.  
  
"Let's just use basic vanquishing potion" said Prue. "At least it would slow him down"  
  
"We have full stock" said Piper. "I made them yesterday"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "Get em and let's go"  
  
Demean walked up to Phoebe with a nurse. The evil nurse got down and started helping Phoebe.  
  
"Push, my dear" said Demean. He bent down and Phoebe spat in his face. Demean wiped his face. "A wife should respect her future husband"  
  
"I won't marry you" screamed Phoebe in pain.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Demean. "You're shacking up with that pathetic excuse for a demon"  
  
"Jealous, much" spat Phoebe. She pushed hard. Demean laughed. Then he looked at the other women on the other side of the room. He held an athame. Three cries filled the room. The nurses placed the babies on the floor. Prue and the others ran in. Demean was surprised, the babies turned into men. Piper dropped the small bag of potions and dodged an energy ball.  
  
"Wow they grew fast" said Piper. She ran to Phoebe and helped her with her clothes. Piper flew across the room. She hit the wall. Leo ran to Piper's aid and Cole was battling Demean.  
  
Prue grabbed three vanquishing potions and threw them at the men. They went up in smoke.  
  
"No" cried Demean.  
  
Cole stepped back as Demean's eyes turned red. Demean felt a force pin him to the wall. Everyone looked shockingly at Phoebe. Her eyes were green and she had her hand up. Cole out of the way as Phoebe made her way towards Demean.  
  
"No" muttered Demean. "You can't be. You can't exist yet"  
  
"I am" said Phoebe. "Fear me"  
  
A bolt of electricity shot through her hand and she levitated and twisted Demean's neck. Her eyes turned back to normal and she fainted.  
  
Phoebe woke up on her bed. It was still night and the others came up to her.  
  
"Hello sleeping beauty" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"You turned into super witch" said Prue. "Green eyes and electricity"  
  
"Really?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Leo went to The Elders to ask a few things" said Cole.  
  
"Like?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Demean said you can't exist and he was really freaked" said Cole.  
  
"You should have seen the fear in his eyes" said Prue.  
  
Leo orbed in with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" asked Phoebe impatiently.  
  
"Come on" urged Piper.  
  
"Phoebe there is no easy way to tell you this" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"You're pregnant" said Leo. "With a prophecy child"  
  
This is an ultimate series. My only attention will go to "Meant For Eachother: III", and "Expecting". The title will change if anyone has any title suggestions please tell me. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	2. Greg and Marcus

Chapter 2  
  
"A prophecy child?" asked Phoebe shockingly.  
  
"It was your baby that destroyed Demean" said Leo.  
  
"But how?"asked Piper. "Phoebe was pregnant with Demean's child"  
  
"The baby must have hid somewhere" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole who was shocked.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not really" whispered Cole. "I mean this is great"  
  
"So what is this prophecy?" asked Prue.  
  
"A very powerful witch belonging to the strongest coven" said Leo. "Will give birth to a child that will save the world from mass destruction. The child will be the most powerful witch that ever existed"  
  
"Makes sense" said Piper. "A witch and a demon"  
  
"By any means this child has to be protected" said Leo.  
  
"Of course" said Phoebe shaking her head.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone" said Prue.  
  
Everyone walked out except Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know what to say" muttered Cole.  
  
"Me neither" said Phoebe.  
  
They looked at eachother not believing what they just learned.  
  
  
  
Next morning "Phoebe how are you?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe entered the living room in her pajamas.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe. "I mean me pregnant"  
  
"Baby it will be okay" said Piper.  
  
"I have to protect my child because The Source will want to get his hands on it" said Phoebe. "See I'm calling my baby an it"  
  
Piper could see that Phoebe was freaking out.  
  
"Pheebs you need to breathe" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sat back. They didn't notice someone watching them.  
  
"Your baby is a blessing" said Piper. "Didn't you hear Leo? He said your child will save the world"  
  
"It is pretty cool" said Phoebe.  
  
"Cole still sleep?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "He shimmered somewhere"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"I just feel he doesn't want this baby" said Phoebe. "Like he feels he's not ready but I know he'll be a wonderful father"  
  
Cole shimmered in with a balloon, a box of chocolate candy and a magazine. The balloon read it's a baby. Phoebe eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Doubt erased" said Phoebe to Piper.  
  
"Where's that stupid warlock?" cried Marcus.  
  
A tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes blinked in.  
  
"What are you doing in my apartment?" asked the man.  
  
"Well Greg did you find out anything?" asked Marcus.  
  
Greg shifted as if he didn't want to tell.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell is pregnant with Balthazar's child" said Greg.  
  
"Of course" said Marcus. "A Charmed One and an upper level demon. That's the prophecy child"  
  
"There's too much magic" said Greg. "Did you see what she did to Demean?"  
  
"The child is still new to her" said Marcus. "All we need to do is get past Balthazar and we have her"  
  
Cole was awaken by a shattering scream. The overhead light flickered on, Piper and Leo ran in. Phoebe was thrashing and screaming. Cole grabbed her.  
  
"Phoebe" called Cole. He shook her and she stopped. She awoke and hugged Cole. "You're shaking"  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo worriedly.  
  
"Demons lots of them" muttered Phoebe. "Everyone dead"  
  
She cried. Cole rocked her. "Everyone's okay"  
  
"Tomorrow's your doctor's appointment" said Piper. "You're okay"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
Prue and her boyfriend kissed passionately on the porch.  
  
"I should really be getting inside" moaned Prue.  
  
"I don't want you to go" he said. "Last night was perfect"  
  
"Every night is" said Prue smiling.  
  
"I'll see you for dinner" he said.  
  
Prue nodded. She kissed his cheek. The man started towards his car.  
  
"Greg" called Prue.  
  
Greg turned around.  
  
"I love you" she called.  
  
Greg blew a kiss at her and she went in. Piper met Prue in the foyer.  
  
"Greg's again?" asked Piper with a smile. "Is someone in love?"  
  
Prue thought for a moment.  
  
"Very much" she muttered.  
  
Greg entered his apartment.  
  
He couldn't be fallen in love with her. A Charmed One at that. That was Balthazar's downfall. All he knew was he was in love with Prudence Halliwell and he was going to have to kill her sister's unborn child.  
  
Scandalous! History is repeating itself. But is Greg really all he says he is? Will Prue found out and vanquish him or in she too deep in love? Please REVIEW! 


	3. Marcus attacks

Chapter 3  
  
Leo walked downstairs and saw Cole on the couch lost in thought. He and Cole have grown closer being the men of the house and all.  
  
"What's up?" asked Leo sitting next to him.  
  
"It's Phoebe" said Cole. "We just came back from the doctor's"  
  
"What did she say?" asked Leo.  
  
"There might be some complications with the pregnancy" said Cole. "The baby or Phoebe could die and if what you said about our baby is true then Phoebe might die"  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Leo.  
  
Cole ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Piper was talking to Phoebe who was crying.  
  
"I'm not giving up on this pregnancy" sobbed Phoebe. "I want this baby for Cole. He's so happy"  
  
Piper held her baby sister. She wished she can take her pain away.  
  
  
  
Marcus was on his cell phone.  
  
"Bye Prue" said Marcus impersonating Piper.  
  
He hung up the phone and saw Prue walk out hurriedly. She hopped in her car and drove away. Marcus looked through the window and saw Phoebe walking towards the stairs. Marcus waved his hand and the lights in the manor went out. He shimmered inside and heard a curse. Phoebe walked downstairs with a flashlight cautiously.  
  
"If there is a demon here I suggest you leave" called Phoebe.  
  
Marcus followed her into the kitchen. He saw she was about to call Leo so he grabbed her. She screamed and Marcus covered her mouth.  
  
"No need to scream my dear" said Marcus.  
  
  
  
Prue threw her hands up in frustration. She was at the gas station with no sign of Piper or her car. She got out her cell and dialed Piper's cell phone.  
  
"Piper here" answered Piper.  
  
"Piper where?" asked Prue annoyed.  
  
"I'm on my way home from the club" said Piper.  
  
"Wait your car is not broken down?" asked Prue. "You never called me"  
  
"No" said Piper. "I never called you"  
  
"Phoebe" muttered Prue.  
  
She hung up and ran towards her car.  
  
  
  
Phoebe screamed as Marcus ran his athame over her stomach.  
  
"You're so pretty" said Marcus.  
  
He smacked her face. Phoebe tried to kicked him but she was pinned to the ground. Her face was wet with tears.  
  
"If you call Leo I will kill your child" said Marcus.  
  
He opened her shirt.  
  
"Don't" cried Phoebe. "Cole will kill you"  
  
He ran his hand down her chest while Phoebe struggled.  
  
"You're a fiesty one" said Marcus.  
  
He heard laughing on the porch.  
  
"I'll be back " growled Marcus.  
  
He blinked away and the lights came back on. Leo opened the door.  
  
"Cole you ruined the night" said Leo.  
  
"I told you tomorrow" said Cole.  
  
They heard sobbing in the kitchen. Leo and Cole ran in and saw Phoebe lying tucked in a fetus position.  
  
"Oh my god" said Cole.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cole.  
  
Prue and Piper ran in and saw their sister in shock. Phoebe buried her head in Cole's chest.  
  
"Take her upstairs" said Piper.  
  
Cole gently took Phoebe upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe I left her alone" said Prue.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" said Leo.  
  
Piper went upstairs to Phoebe's bedroom. "Why don't I talk to her?" asked Piper.  
  
Cole nodded and left. Piper made her way to Phoebe who was sitting up and staring at her hands.  
  
"How about a shower?" asked Piper. "Then you can tell me what happened"  
  
Phoebe slowly nodded. Piper guided her to the bathroom. She turned on the water. Phoebe took off her clothes and went in. Piper waited outside the bathroom door she could hear talking downstairs. A while later Phoebe came out dressed in some sweats. They entered her room and Piper blow-dried her hair. A single tear came from Phoebe eyes.  
  
"Piper" whimpered Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Phoebe" whispered Piper. She hugged her. Phoebe laid under the covers.  
  
"Phoebe you can tell me anything" said Piper. "Please tell me what happened"  
  
"I'm a slut" whispered Phoebe. "I let him touch me"  
  
"No Phoebe" said Piper. "Oh my god did he rape you?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No. Leo and Cole had come home"  
  
"But he would have" said Piper angrily. She looked at Phoebe. "Listen none of this is your fault"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I'm going to stay with you tonight" said Piper.  
  
"Don't tell anyone" said Phoebe. "Please. I don't want them treating me like glass"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "I'll tell them you were attacked and tomorrow you can look through the book and identify him"  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes. Piper went downstairs and took a breath.  
  
"How is she?" asked Prue looking guilty.  
  
"She's okay" said Piper. "But no one is guilty and I mean it"  
  
"Did she say anything?" asked Cole.  
  
"She was attacked by some demon" said Piper. "It scared her" "Great" muttered Cole.  
  
"I'm going to stay with her tonight" said Piper.  
  
"That sounds good" said Cole. "I'll keep watch"  
  
"I'll join him" said Leo.  
  
Piper yawned. "Ok. Let's get to it"  
  
  
  
Greg found Marcus lounging on his chair.  
  
"Marcus you really need your own place" said Greg.  
  
"You should have been there" said Marcus. "You could have helped. She smelled so good and whoa what a body"  
  
"Who?" asked Greg.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Marcus.  
  
"You attacked her" said Greg.  
  
"I just scared her a little" said Marcus smirking.  
  
"Fine" said Greg. "Now get out so I can get my beauty sleep"  
  
  
  
Phoebe felt better the next morning. Someone was after her and they had to vanquish him. She got up and looked around. Piper had left and she could hear footsteps going to the attic. She went out her room and upstairs.  
  
"Morning" said Cole hugging her. Phoebe tensed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" said Phoebe. "Let's identify this demon"  
  
Prue stepped aside and Phoebe started flicking through the pages.  
  
"Let me save you the trouble" said a voice.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Prue looked up to see Marcus. Piper didn't take a minute longer and raised her arms. She tried to blow him up but he put up a forcefield. He looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I dreamt about you last night" said Marcus.  
  
"Shut up" said Cole angrily. "You don't talk to her"  
  
Marcus turned to Cole.  
  
"You didn't tell him" said Marcus.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing" said Phoebe. "He's just scum. Don't believe anything"  
  
Marcus winked at Phoebe.  
  
"Well my name is Marcus and I'll be seeing you real soon" said Marcus shimmering away.  
  
Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Let's make a potion" said Prue.  
  
"Good idea" said Cole. "With Phoebe pregnant and vulnerable we have to attack first"  
  
They all headed downstairs. Piper and Phoebe entered the living room.  
  
"How about a nap and I'll bring you a sandwich" said Piper.  
  
"I'm not hungry" said Phoebe looking down.  
  
"Pheebs you have to eat" said Piper. "Remember you're pregnant"  
  
"I don't think I could stomach anything" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "I'll be in the kitchen"  
  
Phoebe nodded and put the blanket over her. Marcus watched from the sunroom. He held a red rose and twirled it in his hand.  
  
"You will be mine" said Marcus.  
  
Will Phoebe tell Cole about the close call with Marcus or will Marcus try again? What a sicko! Please REVIEW!!! 


	4. I saw everything!

Chapter 4  
  
A week later  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole. "You've been kind of distant"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You don't let me touch you" said Cole. "You're not eating"  
  
"It's just Marcus" said Phoebe.  
  
She held up a piece of watermelon. "See I'm eating"  
  
Cole nodded not convinced.  
  
"I have a feeling something else happened that night" he said. "Don't hide things from me if I can help"  
  
"Phoebe" called Piper from the living room.  
  
"Saved by the yell" muttered Phoebe. She walked out into the living room.  
  
Piper held a letter. "This came in the mail for you"  
  
Phoebe took the letter addressed to her and opened it.  
  
See you tonight,baby  
  
She dropped it and Piper picked it up. She ripped it and threw it away.  
  
"Let's go to P3 tonight" said Piper. "He probably won't try anything in a public"  
  
Phoebe nodded. Cole walked in. "sister talk"  
  
Piper laughed nervously. "Yeah"  
  
"We're going to P3 tonight" said Phoebe excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
"I need to get out of here" said Phoebe.  
  
They heard knocking on the front door. Phoebe answered.  
  
"Greg" said Phoebe.  
  
"Is Prue here?" asked Greg.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "She's at work"  
  
"Ok" said Greg. "I'll come back later"  
  
Phoebe nodded and shut the door.  
  
"I'm going to get ready" said Phoebe.  
  
She walked upstairs. Cole faced Piper.  
  
"What is wrong with Phoebe?" asked Cole. "What really happened that night?"  
  
"She was attacked" said Piper.  
  
"She has been attacked before and she was never this shaken up" said Cole.  
  
"Now she's pregnant" said Piper.  
  
Leo orbed in. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing" said Piper. "P3 tonight ok"  
  
She went upstairs.  
  
"She's keeping something" said Cole.  
  
"Who Piper?" asked Leo.  
  
"No" said Cole. "Both of them"  
  
Despite the atmosphere Phoebe couldn't stay calm. She remembered the note. Cole kept glancing at her suspiciously. Leo and Piper were making out on the couch.  
  
"Phoebe we need to talk" said Cole.  
  
"Not now" said Phoebe. "I'm not in the mood"  
  
Cole just sat back annoyed. Marcus watched her from the bar. He saw her get up and walk to the ladies room. Making sure no one was looking he went in. Prue and Greg walked towards the group. Piper pushed Leo away.  
  
"Hey sis" said Piper. "Long time no see"  
  
"Sorry for keeping this beautiful woman away" said Greg.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Prue gleaming.  
  
"Bathroom" said Cole.  
  
"I'll be back" said Prue.  
  
She went into the ladies room and saw Phoebe lying on the floor blood pouring from the back of her head.  
  
"Phoebe" screamed Prue. "Leo"  
  
She ran towards Phoebe and checked for a pulse. Piper, and Leo ran in.  
  
"Oh my god" said Piper.  
  
Leo bent down and healed her.  
  
"Why isn't she waking up?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know" said Leo. "Let's get her home"  
  
Leo picked up Phoebe and took her out. Cole and Greg ran up.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole. "What happened?"  
  
"She must've fainted" said Prue looking at her sister. Prue stayed behind as Piper, Leo, and Cole left. She turned to Greg. "I'm going to go see if my sister is okay"  
  
"You should go to the hospital" said Greg.  
  
"She's okay" said Prue hopefully.  
  
Greg kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" said Prue.  
  
  
  
Phoebe woke up as Cole carried her inside. She groaned. Cole set her down on the couch. Prue, Piper and Leo piled in the living room.  
  
"Was it Marcus?" asked Prue angrily.  
  
"Stop shouting" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Piper touched Prue's arm.  
  
"It was" said Phoebe. "He tried to attack me and I slipped and fell. I must've banged my head against the sink"  
  
"That's it" said Prue. "We have to kill him now"  
  
"He'll be back" said Phoebe.  
  
"Alright" said Cole. "I think you had enough excitement tonight"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
Marcus watched Phoebe sleep. Cole got up and left not noticing him in the shadows. After Cole left Marcus climbed on the bed. He grabbed Phoebe's arms and held them down as he kissed her neck. Phoebe woke up and screamed but no one came. She started to cry.  
  
"Cole" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Marcus moved his hand up Phoebe's shirt. Phoebe shook her head and tried to kick. Marcus continued to play with her and then he got up and zipped his pants.  
  
"That was fun" said Marcus shimmering away.  
  
Phoebe cried and saw that Cole had watched through the open door.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Cole.  
  
"Cole, no" said Phoebe.  
  
He slammed the door.  
  
"Come back" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe shot awake in cold sweat causing Cole to wake up.  
  
"Oh my god" whispered Cole with tears in his eyes. "I saw everything"  
  
Phoebe looked at him shockingly.  
  
How was that my fans? Keep reading! It will get better, promise. Please Review! 


	5. Balthazar

Expecting 5  
  
Phoebe looked at him horrified.  
  
"Saw what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"What Marcus did" said Cole.  
  
"He tried" said Phoebe. "Then you came"  
  
"What about tonight?" asked Cole.  
  
"He didn't touch me but I slipped" said Phoebe. "Piper knows"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" said Cole angrily.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Just hold me"  
  
Cole took Phoebe in his arms and they fell asleep.  
  
Marcus shimmered in the manor and watched Cole pour some coffee. He then heard Phoebe calling him and left. Marcus poured the vial in the coffee. He shimmered away as Cole walked in with Phoebe.  
  
"This baby likes the bathroom" said Phoebe.  
  
She sat down. Cole drank his coffee. His skin glowed red but Phoebe didn't notice. She was staring out the window.  
  
"Baby are you okay?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "I just want to get out of here"  
  
"Alright" said Cole. "I'll take you shopping"  
  
"With what money?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out" said Cole smiling.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I'll go upstairs and change"  
  
Cole felt a pain in his head and took some Tylenol.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe were in the bathroom chatting.  
  
"We're going to spend the whole the day together" said Phoebe smiling. "He was okay with it. He's being overprotective but I'm glad someone else knows"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy" said Piper.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for the day and Cole and I will drop by the club later" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe and Cole spent the whole afternoon together. They ate, shop, and went to the park. Finally as Phoebe was getting sleepy Cole decided they should go home. They dropped on the couch and flipped on the tv. It was getting dark and Cole wasn't feeling too well. When Phoebe fell asleep he stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"No" groaned Cole.  
  
Phoebe heard a crash. She looked around and saw Cole wasn't there.  
  
"Cole" called Phoebe.  
  
She got up and looked around. She started towards the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe go" shouted Cole.  
  
She ran into the kitchen and gasped. Cole's skin was turning red.  
  
"I'm losing control" he gasped.  
  
Phoebe backed away slowly. She saw Cole was now Balthazar.  
  
"Where you going?" growled Balthazar.  
  
Phoebe ran to the door, but it wouldn't open. She ran upstairs in a panic. Balthazar shimmered in front of her. Phoebe cried out and Balthazar laughed.  
  
  
  
Piper and Prue walked in tiredly. The tv was still on but no one was in the living room. Leo walked downstairs.  
  
"Thank god you're here" said Leo. "I tried calling the club but no one was there"  
  
"What happened?" demanded Piper running upstairs.  
  
Phoebe's door was open and Phoebe was huddled in a corner covered in blood and rocking herself. Piper walked up but Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe it's okay?" asked Piper. "Was it Marcus?"  
  
"Where's Cole?" asked Prue. "He should be here"  
  
Phoebe went into hysterics again.  
  
"Can you guys leave?" asked Piper. "Let me talk to her"  
  
"Ok" said Prue worriedly.  
  
Leo guided Prue out.  
  
"Did Marcus attack you again?" asked Piper. "Please talk to me"  
  
"Balthazar" whispered Phoebe. "Cole"  
  
Piper covered her mouth.  
  
"Cole did this?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" cried Phoebe. "Balthazar"  
  
Phoebe was shaken.  
  
"You should get cleaned up" said Piper wiping her tears. "Let Leo heal you"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Then I want to find Cole. He's in trouble"  
  
Piper couldn't care less if Cole was okay. He had lost control.  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
She let Leo inside but pulled Prue away.  
  
"It was Balthazar" said Piper. "Let's find him and find out what happened"  
  
Prue was about to open her mouth then shut it.  
  
"My guess is the cemetery" said Prue.  
  
"Come on" urged Piper.  
  
  
  
Prue and Piper entered the mausoleum. Piper sneezed.  
  
"It's dusty in here" said Piper.  
  
Prue spotted Cole crouched in a corner and she kicked him hard.  
  
"Prue" screamed Piper.  
  
Cole groaned and rolled to the floor. He face was Balthazar red.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Prue.  
  
"I think a spell" said Piper. "Maybe Marcus"  
  
"Well let's get home" said Prue. "Isolate him in the basement till we find more answers"  
  
  
  
"Where did this come from?" asked Piper pointing to the cage in the corner of their basement.  
  
"I asked Leo to build it and I put a spell so no one could orb or shimmer out" said Prue.  
  
They dragged Cole inside. He turned into Balthazar and the girls ran out.  
  
"That was close" commented Piper. "I'll make a potion to contain him"  
  
"I'll check on Phoebe" said Prue.  
  
They went upstairs. Phoebe was sitting in her bed her knees against her chest.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes" said Prue. "But you are staying here"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "I want to see him"  
  
"Balthazar is out and Piper is making a potion to contain him" said Prue. She sat next to Phoebe. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "This is not good for the baby"  
  
"We'll see a doctor tomorrow" said Prue.  
  
"I'm tired of crying and getting attacked" said Phoebe angrily. She picked up a glass and threw it at the wall. Prue jumped.  
  
"It's okay" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
Piper held the potion and watched as Cole was on the floor shaken.  
  
"I have the potion" said Piper. "Drink it"  
  
Cole took the potion with shaky hands. He drank it.  
  
"It will be okay" said Piper.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Cole wearily.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "Don't worry, the baby is too. Prue and Phoebe went to the doctor's. So get some rest and when you wake up everything should be fine"  
  
"No it won't" said Cole laying down. "She hates me"  
  
  
  
Phoebe ran in the kitchen in a hurry where Piper was coming up.  
  
"He's asleep" said Piper.  
  
"I have to talk to him" said Phoebe. "He probably thinks I hate him"  
  
"Well he almost killed you" said Prue annoyed, she put her purse on the table.  
  
"Not now, Prue" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sat on the stool. "I love him and I will never hate him, no matter what"  
  
"What was Marcus trying to accomplish?" asked Piper.  
  
"Or maybe it wasn't him" said Prue. "Cole could lose control"  
  
"Not around me" said Phoebe angrily. "He told me to run, he was struggling and in pain"  
  
"Look it was Marcus" said Piper. "I believe that"  
  
"I'm going to watch him" said Phoebe. She went to the basement and saw Cole curled up in a ball his skin changing from red to normal. His face was twisted in pain. Piper had followed. Cole opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Phoebe, a few tears falling down.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
"Shh" said Phoebe. "Me and the baby are okay"  
  
She looked at Piper. "Unlock the cage"  
  
"What?" asked Piper. "That's not a good idea"  
  
"He's not an animal and he's shivering" said Phoebe. "I'm taking him upstairs"  
  
"Leo" called Piper while unlocking the cage.  
  
Phoebe ran in and touched Cole's face.  
  
"Why is he cold?" asked Phoebe worriedly. "He's deadly cold"  
  
"I don't know" said Piper.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo can you orb us in my room?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed them to their bed. Cole rolled over in pain and Phoebe shut the blinds. Leo watched helplessly. Cole was staring at Phoebe. She walked back to the bed and took off his shoes, then she went to the dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt. Leo held up Cole while she pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Phoebe smiled at Leo.  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe.  
  
Leo took the hint and left. Phoebe tucked Cole in and tightened the comforter around him.  
  
"Keep fighting" whispered Phoebe.  
  
***Manor living room***  
  
Piper was pacing in the living room while Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"He shouldn't be like this" said Piper. "It's supposed to be sort of quick and painless"  
  
"Piper when you use half of a suppressing potion and half vanquishing potion, I think it's going to be painful" said Prue.  
  
"Maybe it's because of his human side" said Piper.  
  
"Why don't we just vanquish Balthazar" said Prue. "He's a pain in the ass anyway"  
  
"Phoebe doesn't want to" said Piper. "We'll just have to see how this plays out"  
  
A/N: Another chapter completed. Sorry I took so long to update. Please ReVieW! See ya! 


End file.
